This invention relates generally to improved handgun safety mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a handgun lockbox and case for securely storing and carrying a handgun while still making it accessible.
Handgun safety mechanisms vary in type, complexity, and effectiveness. Such mechanisms typically comprise locking means which fit around the trigger guard of a handgun. The locking means prevents access to the trigger and locks the trigger in a set position relative to the handgun's trigger guard. For many guns, this effectively prevents the trigger and hence the hammer or firing means from moving. This prevents accidental firing of the weapon when the mechanism is properly used.
However, other handguns have firing pins or hammers which if jarred can accidentally fire the weapon in the event it is loaded. Therefore, use of these locking mechanisms for safely storing a handgun is only advisable if the gun is unloaded. Additionally, those safety devices do not prevent the handgun from being carried away, nor protect the handgun from nicks and scratches.
Locking cases or strongboxes are other alternatives gun owners have available. These options have mechanisms which are locked and unlocked by the use of a key which must be available to access the gun. Usually the key is located in a different area for security reasons.
Other locking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,315 issued Feb. 28, 1989; 4,788,838 issued Dec. 6, 1988; 4,768,021 issued Aug. 30, 1988; 4,663,621 issued May 5, 1987; 4,573,332 issued Mar. 4, 1986; 4,532,783 issued Aug. 6, 1985; 4,474,116 issued Oct. 2, 1984; 4,348,967 issued Sept. 14, 1982; 4,155,608 issued May 22, 1979; 3,036,758 issued Mar. 3, 1961; 2,755,748 issued May 4, 1953; and a french patent no. 1,032,266 issued Mar. 25, 1953. Also, a lockbox with a push button mechanism has been available recently which can be bolted to a wall.
In the event an intruder disturbs the slumber of a handgun owner at night, the handgun so protected is of little use. The owner would have to locate the key to the locking mechanism, unlock the locking mechanism (by fumbling around in the dark or turning on a light), load the pistol with ammunition that is probably likewise in a different location, and only then confront the intruder. Even if a type of combination lock were used, the handgun owner would have to use an independent source of light to access the lockbox. Additionally, the lockbox can be easily carried away and subsequently opened.
Also, typical gun lockboxes do not have the flexibility of also being used for a carrying case. A larger safe or strongbox cannot be carried with its owner and used while traveling.
There is substantial interest to millions of handgun owners to not only safely and securely store their handguns, but also have them loaded and readily accessible in the event of an intruder, especially at night. Furthermore, the added utility of being able to safely transport the handgun and use a securing feature while traveling is of great interest.
The features identified above as being desirable for a handgun safety device are all provided by the present invention.